


Benefits

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [150]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Friends with benefits are sometimes really just that. Friends, who occasionally have sex.





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 10-25-2017)

“We should stop, we really should. This is a terrible idea.” Shaina’s words are gasped to the ceiling more than they’re said to Seiya, where he’s mapping her breasts with his mouth. She moans softly when he finds a sensitive spot. “Terrible idea,” she insists softly. “I’m in love with Marin. You’re in love with, like, three different people. We’re just friends.”  
  
“Friends with benefits, now,” Seiya murmurs against her skin, but he does, obligingly, stop, looking up at her patiently. It amazes Shaina sometimes, how much Seiya’s grown in just ten years. He’s more patient now, at twenty-five, though he’s still effusive and has the world’s shortest attention span unless he’s really motivated.  
  
“Okay, I lied. I don’t want you to stop. I just also want to make sure you know this isn’t a long term thing.” Shaina breathes. He smiles.   
  
“No strings attached fun, you got it,” he throws her a cheesy wink and she laughs. It turns into a moan when he returns to lavishing her body with kisses and nips. She cries out softly when his mouth finds her sex, and where did Seiya lean cunnilingus? He’s fantastic at it. She shivers apart under his clever mouth, and he sits back, looking pleased with himself.   
  
“Got any condoms?” He asks, and she laughs breathlessly.   
  
“It’s not like I planned this, Seiya. Here, let me,” she sits up, a touch shaky, and wraps her hands around him, a long, twisting stroke.   
  
“Yeah, that works too,” Seiya moans, and he doesn’t last long either. They had both desperately needed that release. Seiya tucks his head into the crook of her neck with a pleased hum, and she grabs his discarded shirt to wipe off her hands. He doesn’t complain, and Shaina holds him, breathing slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
